Forever Young, a One Direction fic
by gracealeah
Summary: What do you get when you mix A summer internship and One Direction? You get Drama,Heartbreak, and a life changing Summer I will never forget. Follow Nial,Liam,Zayn,Harry, and Louis as they embark on an unforgettable summer. *A/N I own NOTHING and NOONE!:) T for Romance and light swearing.
1. Chapter 1

7:36 am read the digital red letters on my alarm clock. Shoot! I'm gonna be late, I rolled out of bed and hopped onto My feet. I had to get a move on, I will NOT be late for my first day of work.

I blasted My current favorite song on my iPod and opened my closet to see the possibilities. I guess I should mention I'm a 19 yr old fashion major. But right now, I am in London England for a summer internship at 17 studios! I know exciting right? How did a get so dern lucky? well I'll have to tell you later. Right now I decided on purple leopard skinny jeans, black combat boots and a plain white t-shirt. Simple I know, But I'll finished off with a faux leather jacket and some light jewelry. Didn't wanna over do it on my first day! I quickly dressed and grabbed a greek yogurt from the fridge on my way out. I am Beckah Shea, This is my Story, and even though I didn't know it yet, This WILL be the summer that changed my life.

Royalty Studios- All black and white exterior, posh and modern decor-

8:15 am. I was late! and to make matters worse I had no clue were I was. I looked at the crumpled piece of paper in my hand once again. It read: Royalty Studios floor 19 room12. The only problem is I asked the receptionist and she said there was no fashion studio that she knew of in this entire building. "at all" asked utterly confused. "Nope" she said flatly. Just as I was about to ask another question she quickly answered a phone that had been ringing off the hook. I sighed in frustration as she motioned for me to take a seat. I turned to sit and nearly ran into someone. "Oh, i'm sorry" he said I nearly lost it 'keep it together Becky' I told myself. I was Looking at The one and on Harry Styles!"really it's fine" I whisper/squeaked. He laughed a little and moved on to the elevator not looking back. Why in the world was Harry Styles of all people here...I go The England and run into a member one one direction? What are the odds?! I didn't get much time to think about it though, because the receptionist called me over. "miss, there must be some sort of is no fashion summer program whatsoever in this building" that's when I lost it, My mind began to replay all of the begging my parents, working two jobs during senior year, and leaving my best friends behind all for a nothing? My eyes began to water as I could feel my dream slipping away. "there must be a mis-" I began to whisper being cut off by the vibration of my phone in my knockoff-chanel purse. I quickly retrieved it _Mom_ it read. I bit my lip contemplating whether or not to answer it. She would say I told you so, I would cry and in 3 days I'd be right back at home, Packing for full sail and not looking back. "MISS SHAE?" the receptionists voice cut into my thoughts, I didn't realize I had spaced out for so long. I swiped a tear away not wanting to ruin my makeup and looked down at my phone _one missed call_ I put it back in my purse and repeated " I said, There must be a mistake, I'm from full sail university, and I was granted a summer term as an assistant to Lana Turner James on the photo shoot floor..." She held up a french manicured hand to stop my rambling as she went to work on her keyboard. I crossed my arms in annoyance. "Ya, know this is pointless, I should just go". "floor 19" she replied looking at her computer in surprise. "But I...". "you're late" she simply stated handing me a badge with My name on it and going back to her keyboard. I shrugged and walked over to the elevator punching the number 19. First I saw Harry Styles, Then This? what was going on?


	2. The begining

__** Beckahs P.O.V**

**The minute those elevator doors slid open I know I wasn't in Kansas anymore. Okay, not that I'm from Kansas in the first place but still, this was definitely NOT a fashion photo shoot studio. However it was a studio…A recording studio. There was a booth with about a million different instruments and microphones crammed into it. Then there were about a dozen switchboards with more buttons , knobs, and switches than I'd seen in my entire life. I just stood there taking it in. was I supposed to be here? I got the smallest feeling in the pit of my stomach that I WAS meant to be here and that this whole 'mix up' was some part of my destiny…I don't know maybe this wouldn't be all bad…Just then my phone vibrated in my purse. I knew immediately it was my mother, which is why I didn't even bother to acknowledge it. I just couldn't face her right now. No matter how this turned out I would not go home before this summer is over. I was marveling at the posh exterior of the office. All modern seating such symmetrical metal chairs, lots of floor pillows and everything coordinated black, white and silver complete with a black wood floor. The far wall opposite of the elevator was completely made of glass so I could look out over the gorgeous city, how could this possible turn out bad? I walked over to the window feeling like I was in a dream and just as I reached out to touch it a voice behind me said "I wouldn't if I were you"**

** Harry's P.O.V**

**I had a feeling the boys were playing some kind of joke on me, Louis Idea no doubt. I was involuntarily playing a game of elevator tag with them trying to find which floor we were doing a lyrics workshop on. Only problem was everytime i found the studio we were supposed to be in I got a txt from Niall or Louis saying 'whoops wrong room" and that the next one was it for sure. I was actually not in the mood to play games, but that's another story. I stepped off the lift and into the 5th studio I had searched that day, and that's when I saw her. Well I didn't actually see her was walking toward the window as if in a dream. Even from behind I could tell she was room was already filled with her scent. Kind of a mix between jasmine and cloves? I had no freakin clue how I could even know that. But I did. She had medium length almost black with different shades of brown hair that had a thick-curly texture to it. There was something that was naturally gorgeous about it. It wasn't until then that I realized she didn't even know I was here with her. She was reaching out to touch the window when I blurted "I wouldn't If I were you" she whipped her head around and made eye contact with me for the second time that day. It was the girl from the lobby. I smiled inwardly, and I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty sure it showed on my face because she gave me a sort of confused half-smile back. All I could think was that there was some reason I had to know her. **

**Harry's p.o.v**

**I walked a little closer, still smiling like a clown and I didn't know why. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her smirk had faded into an expression of true confusion. When I didn't reply she added, "how long have you been there". First thing I noticed when she started talking was her American accent". You're the girl from the lobby aren't you? I think the real question is, what are YOU doing here?" She looked a little shocked. Maybe it wasn't my best attempt at a good first impression but Ireally just wanted to know what she was doing there. Honestly. She crossed her arms and closed the spaced between somewhat. "Excuse me? I've already had something of a wreck day and I don't need interrogation from...you" I was pretty surprised at her. Telling me off like that was bold. All I could think to say in reply was"the name is..." "Harry" she cut me off " I know that...everyone knows that" I raised my eyebrows on response. "Are we done here?" This girl was really not in the mood for friendly I wasn't about to just let her walk away without trying " wait!"I said blocking her path toward the elevator " you look lost, maybe I can help you" she smirked as if I was joking " yeah, sure. If you can direct me toward the office of Lana James turner i'd be eternally grateful" she replied sarcastically with a goofy little bow. I was amused but part of me (the part that still gave a crap what people thought of me) was furious that she would make fun of me that way. She didn't even know me and she was already making assumptions that I was some spoiled prince who didn't know his was around a simple office building. Which was partially true. But still,she had no right. "Actually- I said as she brushed passsed me toward the lift- I'm on my way to her office now"**

**Beckahs p.o.v**

**Here I was,plane-jane Beckah Shae from canton texas riding in an elevator(or lift as he called it) with the one and only harry styles. I must admit up close he looked surprisingly normal. No sparkle, no glitz, and his hair was kind of a mess. He smelled like he put on a whole bottle of kevin zegers and I kind of got the impression that he was used to every girl he came in contact with drooling allover him, especially from the way he was glancing at me every second or so to see if I was checking him out. Which I was. But not like 'that' I was just so amazed at how normal he was. He was just a boy**

**Harry's p.o.v**

**She definitely wasn't 'just a girl'. I'm known among the guys for being the most girl crazy,and I must agree at times. But there was something o captivating about her, not just her physical features and the way she carried herself. But she just gave off this vibe of confidence, like she didn't care what anyone thought of her. I 'd kill for that type of attitude. I didn't even want to step off the lift when we finally reached floor 16. **

**Beckahs p.o.v**

**We stepped into the room and the first thing I noticed was how loud it was. There were 5 people sitting around a large boardroom style table, each of them had a stack of papers in front of them. The loudest one , who was making these awful screeching noises, I recognized was Louis had his feet propped up on the table. He was wearing navy colored Sperrys that matched his white and navy striped V-neck, khaki skinny pants a maroon beanie. The blonde headed kid next to him, who could only be Niall Was wearing a dark blue hoodie with jeans and high top nike kicks. Zayn who was actually not saying anything much, he was one of the two that was actually reading the papers, even with as lightly confused expression he was still gorgeous. And then there was Liam. He was the only one who looked up when we stepped into the room. I made brief eye contact with him and he smiled this big, friendly smile, which I didn't return in order to prevent looking like a total ditz I just quickly looked away.**


	3. Anything Could Happen 12

**Liams p.o.v**

**"Well I see Haz brought us a friend****_"what?, could I have sounded any lamer_****? I kicked myself inwardly and stood up to greet the girl in question. She just stood there looking at us like we were a bunch of weirdos, and frankly I didn't I didn't blame her. Louis had Niall cracking up at his impersonation of Cher Lloyd. It wasn't until I said something that they even noticed they were there. "Well, well, well, it looks like Harry finally found us" Louis smirked" ha, very funny Lou" Harry replied dryly "So who's your friend" I said motioning toward the girl standing slightly behind Harry. " oh, this is..." **

**Harrys p.o.v**

**"This is..."my voice trailed off as I realized I hadn't even asked her name."Beckah" she barely whispered. "You're going to have to speak up sweetheart" Louis said with smiling huge. "Its Beckah" She repeated. Liam walked over a little to quickly and offered a hand. "Hi i'm Liam, its nice to meet you Beckah" he said as she took his hand and I noticed her cheeks flush a little. **

**Liams p.o.v**

**I guess I held onto her hand a little longer than I should of because Zayn cleared his throat to get my attention while Niall giggled into his sweatshirt sleeve. He nodded toward Beckah. I realized she had been trying to let go of my hand. I swallowed thickly and let go "sorry" I mouthed. She just smiled at the floor. **

** Harrys p.o.v**

** I broke the awkward silence. "we're looking for Lana is she around" he said quickly". "I'm right here", I whipped my head to the left. "I didn't see you there" I said a little startled " of course you didn't she replied briskly. Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she approached us. "You're late Styles!" She did not look happy. "Yeah Harry, we've been reviewing a new song without ya mate." Louis added with a smart-alack look on his his face. I narrowed my eyes at him making a silent promise to get back at him later. "I'm thinking of a reason not to report this to management she continued "and you, she pointed a long red finger nail at Beckah. You were supposed to be here for prep an hour ago " I really don't see why I shouldn't fire you right now" she said in a quiet but irritated voice.**

**Beckah p.o.v**

**"That's okay because I quit!" I turned on my heal and headed for the elevator. No way was I gonna let some overly perfumed lady yell at mefor something that wasn't even my fault. Not today! Once i reached the lobby I took out my phone and dialed my mom. "I'm coming home" I said before she could even say hello. "What! Becky what happened?" She asked in a worried tone. "it didn't work out; NOTHING ever works out" I hung up just as the receptionist approached me. "Excuse me but if you're going then go, we can't have people loitering in the lobby". she started to walk away but turned around and added "by the way I don't blame you, let's just say you're not the first assistant to run out of here and you won't be the last" I didn't even acknowledge her as I stepped outside onto the sunlight. I put my prada sunglasses on as I walked toward my car. My head held high. "Wait!" I turned around to see harry jogging to catch up with me. "Please don't go" He said little out of breath "what?" i replied. "I said-"I heard you Harry...it's just. Why would care, you don't even know me?" I was utterly confused. Was this a joke? He ran his hand through those brown curls. "I know but I want to...I just". I laughed a little nervous confused laugh "but why. I don't get it" "he just shrugged "I can't explain it Beckah but...I just couldn't let you leave without trying"**

**Beckah's P.O.V **

**" I bit my lip contemplating what he just said. It was unbelievable Harry Styles was actually talking to me! "fine, if you 're not going to stay because I want you to at least stay to show Lana she doesn't run everything. She just can't run you out of here because you made one mistake. It's not fair..." I still didn't know what to say "she is the boss Harry, so she does run everything; she can do whatever she wants." After all he probably just felt bad for me. I doubt that he really cared about me or my looked down at me to try and see what I was thinking and I looked away"sorry, Harry it's not gonna happen " with that I walked past him and got in my car. It's not like I really wanted to go, but this wasn't my job and I was definitely not working for that lady. I couldn't survive it. "8 o'clock tomorrow in case you change your mind" he yelled after me. I didn't look back. This was not my dream job. In fact it was turning into a nightmare.**

**Beckah's P.O.V**  
**I lay in bed that night contemplating whether or not I should follow Harry's advice, Well of course I should but I still couldn't decide. I turned on my side and flipped my pillow over to the cool side for the 3rd time that night. It was still warm. I didn't know if he really cared, I didn't know why Liam acted the way he did, and I didn't know why everything ended up so badly from the mix-up with my application to getting embarrassed in front of one direction by my short lived boss. However I did know one thing. I was NOT going home before this summer was over. I checked my I-phone to see what time it was 12:48. I also had 15 missed calls from a mixture of my mother, my house phone, and my dad. I just wasn't ready to face them yet. I had to figure out what I was going to do with my job (or the lack thereof) before I called my mom back. **  
**  
Harry's P.O.V**  
**It was 1:15 and I was nowhere near falling asleep. I kept replying the contents of the day in my head. More specifically meeting Beckah, However short lived it may have been. I couldn't stop thinking that I had to see her again. Why? well I honestly couldn't tell you. It must've shown too because Louis pulled me aside during a movie earlier in the night and asked me if I was okay. Its not Like I was totally spaced out and lovesick. I just wanted to see her again, but She seemed so sure she was going to leave tomorrow. I think she should have given herself more of a chance. But who am I to say she didn't take my advice to come back tomorrow. who knows, anything could happen.**


	4. Anything Could Happen 22

**Next day-7:40**  
**Liams P.O.V**  
**I pulled my navy plaid hoody over my head to block the crisp morning air off my face as I leaned against the door of the Maroon Mini Cooper that Louis had rented for our time here. He was taking forever to get ready and we were going to be late if he didn't get his quiff right soon. Niall and Harry went to ahead to breakfast and Zayn had a mysterious 'appointment' with a girl this morning. So it was just me a Lou (ha) and I had been waiting for about 25 minutes. completely out of boredom (I swear) My mind started wondering toward the mysteriosly shy american girl we met yesterday. Lana had shown no mercy firing her and I actually felt kinda bad for her. after all it didn't seem to be her fault. she was lost right? Harry seemed to take an interest in her, Not that I cared. anyway, Louis finally emerged from the flat looking like he had spent an hour getting ready...oh wait...the car chirpped as he pushed the unlock button. "WEll look who decided to show". I said as we both got in either side of the cooper. "Hey, It takes time to look this good" he said giving himself a once over in the rear veiw." I rolled my eyes and focused on the dreary view of the threes wizzing by as we sped through the streets. "something, on your mind Li". Louis asked in an I-Know-What-It-Is type of tone. "What, No...Nothing". I replied more guiltily than I meant. "I know you're attracted to that Bethany girl...". "BECKAH...Its Beckah" I corrected not meaning to cut him off." He raised an Eyebrow. "Just be careful" he warned as we pulled into the parking lot of royalty studios. The place reminded me of the wicked witches castle in every fairytale. Beautiful yet intimidating. "What do you mean 'be careful'?" I retorted. "I just mean...we came here to work, and you've already been burned in a business related relationship." I wanted to protest, to say he didn't have a clue what the hell he was talking about, I wanted to tell him I barely knew the girl and that I'd probably never see her again. But I kept my mouth shut. for two reasons one, he was absolutely right. I had been caught up with a girl from work and it didn't end well. actually it didn't end at all, she just left leaving nothing more than a flimsy note with the faint scent of her perfume. the second reason I didn't argue was because I knew Louis, and he was just being a good friend Always the sensitive one, making sure we kept it together mentally and emotionally. This is one of the reasons he was one of my best friends. as we walked into the building and waved good morning to Ivy the friendly secretary that we've gotten to know coming in and out of here everyday. "Hello, Ivy!" Louis chimed a little too happily. she giggled and tossed her platinum blonde hair as she continued typing on her laptop. she was sweet, always helpful and not afraid of Lana unlike the rest of us. "Harry and the rest of the guys are already on 16". she said as we walked by."Thanks Love" Louis said adding an unnecessary wink, she tried to hide a snicker as I pulled him toward the elevator. "C'mon we're late" I said as I punched in the numbers 1-6. Just as the door was about to close Louis said hey its Beckah, I fell against the side of the elevator trying to get a see before the door shut, but the door closed to fast. All I saw was a glimpse of that brown curly hair but that was enough for me. she was back. and no matter how hard I tried. could not stop smiling like a fool. **  
**Since we found out**  
**That anything could happen**  
**Anything could happen**

**Beckahs P.O.V**  
**I wasn't here to see Harry. I have no clue why but I had to keep saying that to myself as I walked toward the majestic royalty studios. I am NOT here to see Harry Styles. I walked into the door and Ivy (the secretary) gave me a bright smile. It was refreshing. "Hello may I help you miss Shae?" she said cheerfully. **  
**I am Not here to see Harry...**  
**I barely noticed the elevator closing with a 'ding' I looked over and barely caught Liam falling over. weird. "Miss, Shae?" said Ivy also looking in the direction of the elevator "I'm here to see Liam Payne" I blurted.(were did that come from) "Ohh?" said Ivy, dropping her professional manner for a hot second. "C-can I see him" I asked nervously. 'umm let me call up. i'll see what I can do"**

**Harrys P.O.V**  
**Lana was late. again. who was she to fire someone for being late when she was late on PURPOSE. Niall was pushing Louis around in a rolling chair and Zayn had just come in form one of his early morning Dates with a mysterious woman. I was sitting at the head of the boardroom style table with my navy chucks crossed at the ankle. I just sat there seemingly watching all the 'action' when the office phone ring. Niall and Louis raced toward the phone. Niall tripped on the chair and rolled into Zayn sending everyone into a fit of laughter. Louis put on a straight face and answered the phone in a feminic voice "hello" he squeaked while Niall and Liam tried not to laugh to loud. "Uhh huuh." he said "mhmmm". "Okay, right away Ivy" he said in his normal voice. after he hung up he turned to Liam "Ivy says there's someone for you downstairs" he said " Beckah asked for you" Louis said giving Liam a strange look. "Wait that girl that Harry met yesterday?" Niall asked. Zayn Raised his eyebrow "you move fast" he said with a smirk. "I'll say" Niall chimed in. Liam just looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't even make a move to open his mouth. Louis started to speak but I cut him off before he could make a sound "c'mon guys, don't be like that" I said a little louder than anticipated. Louis looked at me sympathetically and everyone else just stared at me like I was a stranger. except Liam he was already on his way to the lobby. **

**Harry's p.o.v**

**I still sat at the head of the boardroom table with my legs propped up on the table chewing away at my non existent finger nails. Naill and Louis were still acting like a pair of clowns and Zayn was busy texting away at the other end of the table. What is taking Liam so long? I thought to myself, I was just about to verbalize the thought when Lana barged in. She was wearing this super weird asymmetrical dress in a bright electric blue color. Hello boys, she said tossing her brief case on her stainless steel desk. She looked around the room and raised her eyebrows. "...were's Liam" everyone exchanged a silent agreement to cover for him. "Liam is...in the toilet" Naill blurted. "Yeah" Zayn and Louis agreed. I kept quiet. Lana was about to protest when the office door opened. And in stepped Liam but that wasn't what caught my attention. Beckah was standing behind him.I sat up straight and swung my legs off the table causing a stack of papers to fly off the table. "Nice one Harry!" Louis claimed as Naill broke down laughing. Liam ignored the papers fluttering toward the ground and spoke, "Lana i'd like to speak with you." "Payne, I don't have time for this; And you, didn't-didn't I fire you yesterday?" Lana snapped pointing at Beckah who had her hand on her nose, she looked hurt, not emotionally but literally her nose was bruised really looked at Liam expectantly. **

** Liam's p.o.v**

**"Please Lana,just 5 minutes. Its really important." I was willing to beg at this point."Okay, go" she said as she walked around and sat behind her desk. Iooked at beckah who was covering her nose with her hand, hiding it from everyone else in the room." I meant in private" I said in a quieter voice. "What can't you say in front of your pals Liam" she asked way too loudly. "Yeah, what is it" Zayn said nervously. weird, he seemed to get real fidgeting and kept looking between me and Lana expectantly. "I just needed to ask her something important is all" I replied in a calming manner "no need to get all hyped up anyone". "Well whatever you have to say you can say it in front of us." Louis said looking a little concerned. "No, its fine. give us 5 boys" Lana said coolly. Everyone was hesitant to make a move, except Niall. Harry just stood there looking confused. Louis looked worried and Zayn looked scared and nervous. But why were they all acting so strange?**

**Beckahs P.O.V"c'mon guys, out" Liam said impatiently. Louis gave me a strange look as he left and everyone else followed. except for Zayn, he stopped on his way out and pulled Liam aside. I couldn't hear What he said but he looked pretty serious. Liam raised and eyebrow and nodded as he also walked out. Now it was just Me, Liam, and the devil. Lana crossed her black panty hose clad legs and folded her bright red manicured hands in her lap. "so why, are you still here?" she asked. "She needs her job back" Liam said before I could even process what she had said. "Listen, Payne" she said standing up and leaning over her desk toward us. "I was not hired to serve you, I wasn't sought out to do favors for a bunch of spoiled pop stars." Liam opened his mouth to argue but she held up a finger to stop him " I am here to help you make a album that is actually listenable to people out of the junior high aged girl market" she said rudely. my eyes widened is surprise. had she actually said that? I could see Liams jaw clench slightly as his fist balled at his sides. He was not happy, and I didn't blame him.**

**Liams P.O.V**  
**I can't believe she said that! actually I could and frankly I was getting sick of her disrespectful comments. sure me and the boys liked to have a good time but when it was time for business we didn't play. and she knew that. This was the first time we had to write with someone who seemed to dislike us for no reason and I was finally over it. "Listen, I'm about sick of you talking to us like that, we are respectful, and we work really hard to develop the lyrics for this song" I started. she just smiled wickedly. and that's when I knew she didn't care. at all. Which is why I decided to make her care. I said before I knew what I was saying I blurted "Give her your job back or I'm off the project". Lana sat back down and her conceited smirk faded. "Liam, you don't know what you're saying" she said calmly. I looked at Beckah who shook her head, not worth it Liam, Sorry to have put you through all this trouble. I shouldn't have asked" she said turning to leave. "You're right you shouldn't have" Lana retorted relaxing again "are we done with this little saga? I have a meeting to get on with" she said looking at her cuticles. I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm serious" I said. she looked up at me and must have known I meant what I said because she sighed heavily and said. "I'll see what I can do". I smiled triumphantly and turned to look for Beckah but she was gone.**

**Beckah's P.O.V**  
**When I opened the office door to leave, Niall and Louis fell into me from listening against the door. "Oh, hey" Louis said trying to sound causal. I kept walking. I had to get out of here fast. I didn't notice Harry following me until I reached the elevator and pushed 1. he slid in just before the doors closed. "let me guess, Liam tried to get you your job back?" he said. I did not look at him. "What happened to your nose?" he asked I grimaced and touched it, it was throbbing and I had almost forgotten about it. "I - I fell." I lied. "ohh" the elevator came to a stop and he pushed the 'close door' button. "what are you doing" I asked. I was frustrated as it was and he kept coming after me. "why are you even talking to me Harry? Its over." "Maybe not,just because you don't have the job doesn't mean we can't..." I would have looked surprised but with my nose in its current state that would have been extremely painful. Instead I just said; "Look Harry, the only reason I came back here was because I thought Maybe...I don't know" ' He moved closer, so close I could smell his breath. green apples. I almost smiled at that but remembered my nose. Plus I was supposed to be mad. how was he making me smile when I was upset over losing my dream? "Don't tell me this is one sided Beckah"... the doors opened again cutting him off. I walked out and Ivy came running up to me clumsily in 5 inch heels with a piece of paper in her hand. "You got approved" she said excitedly. "excuse me?" I asked utterly confused. "Lana Faxed this down" she said almost falling over and handed me the paper. I read it out loud:****_' congrats, you got your job back'  
'be here tomorrow at 6:45'  
don't screw it up this time  
p.s Thank Liam  
- Lana T. James_**  
**I squealed and gave Ivy a hug. she seemed super excited for me. and I almost hugged harry in the heat of the moment but quickly collected myself. "Does this mean you're staying" Harry said hopefully. "I guess I am, Thanks to Liam" I said smiling hard despite my bruised nose. "What did he do to change Lana minds?" Ivy asked eagerly. "He threatened to quit" I said still feeling a little guilty. he didn't have to do that. Harry was still standing there quietly. Ivy headed back to her station and it was just us again. "so, since you'll be working with us would you consider maybe letting me take you out sometime" I barely caught what he was saying because he said it so fast. He looked down at his navy blue chucks and peered at me through his bangs. "well...?" I realized I hadn't answered and quickly said. "Yes...I mean No. I want to but I can't, I'm sorry Harry" I I wanted to go but I couldn't' move. He looked slightly deflated when he asked "Can't or won't" I felt bad all over again. I had just gotten a second chance at this summer and he had to ruin it. "Harry, the thing is. this 'thing' you think we have, it is one sided" he didn't look at me or move so I walked away. I had to go tomorrow was my first official day and I couldn't blow it. Not even for the boy with the curly brown P.O.V**  
**One sided? No way, not to sound arrogant but I was pretty good at reading how someone felt about me up until a second ago. She was seriously telling me that I spent the past 24 hours freaking out about someone who didn't even care that I existed. This was going to be an awkward summer for sure. Now she was walking away and all i could think to say was "I would have done it too" she stopped walking and turned around "what would you have done?" she asked. "what Liam did, risking his job for you; I would have done it either way" with that she smiled a little and kept going. I watched her until she disappeared out of the tinted double doors and in a way, even though I knew i'd see her all summer. It was like she was disappearing out of my life.**


	5. Dark Side

**Louis p.o.v**

**8:13am. me and Liam were late for work yet again and I was to blame as usual. For some reason my hair just wasn't behaving today. Anyway, we drove along in silence except for the sound of rain falling outside. I noticed Liam was quieter than usual today.I was one to notice these types of things. It had been 3 weeks since Beckah starting working for Lana (thanks to him) and he seemed to like her at first but she kept everything strictly professional. Never excepting his invitations to join us for lunch or to play Mario kart in the lounge. It must have been driving him crazy. "you must have known there was a slight chance she might not fall head over heels for you" I said as I carefully took a corner on the slick black pavement. "I still would have done it" he replied simply.I nodded and wondered aloud "You know, I never asked you; what did you say to Lana to get her to reconsider" I mused. "Oh, I told her I would quit" he replied nonchalantly. "What?!" I shouted. "Do you realize how bad that could have gone?" I said sternly. Its really not a big deal Louis" he grumbled as I whipped into the parking space. "It kind of is Liam" I turned to him and put the car in park. "You don't even know the girl and you put your job- our careers on the line for her silly internship" I continued. He just looked surprised. "Oh my goodness Lou,are you really going to chew my head off about this?" He opened his door letting in the muggy air. I removed the keys from ignition and followed him into the building "umm, yes! You need to start being more careful. We all do" he opened the door letting me go in first as he said "don't talk to me about careful Louis" he said as we walked past Ivy at the receptionist desk. "Besides if she actually took the bait I have something on her" he added like what?" I asked in disbelief.**

**_**Flashback 3 weeks earlier_****-liams p.o.v**

**Zayn had worried me little earlier today. When I went on my little vendetta to save Beckahs job in order to impress her. he panicked thinking I had stumbled upon something I wasn't supposed to know. Here's how it happened. He pulled me aside on his wayout of the office and said "I can explain everything later, just don't call us out in front of everyone. Not here not now" he had a sense of urgency in his voice that worried me a most as much as it triggered my curiosity. And when I asked him what he was talking about and that I was hereto get Beckah her job back, he looked shocked yet relieved. And simply told me he would explain later and quietly left. So now I was sitting across the living room of the tiny little flat me and Zayn shared and he was just sitting there silently. I could tell he had no intention to tell me the real truth now that he knew I was in the dark, but it was too late I had already started piecing things together. Nearly every morning he'd go meet a mysterious when we asked him about it he kept quiet and of course we respect that because Zayn has always been the type to keep his personal things when it came to his best mates. But I had the strange feeling that the fact that he was gone almost every morning and the fact that Lana was late to every meeting also started to seem like more than just a creepy coincidence of timing. and he acted so scared when he thought I would 'call them out'. I was pretty sure of the truth but I wanted so badly to be wrong. I looked at Zayn for a while before speaking up "is there something going on between you and Lana?" I asked calmly testing the waters. That's when he broke down" Liam, please don't misconstrue the whole thing, its not what you think". I held up my hand to stop him and Stood to leave, simply saying"just tell me you'll stop seeing her?" I warned more than asked. He just put his head down. I left. How could he? She was our boss, not only that but keeping things from us? What if it had gotten out. I was so furious. I almost didn't read his 2 page txt begging me not to tell the other boys and that he would work it out and explain everything. But I decided not to hit delete. I could never abandon a friend.. And I simply txt back "I promise I won't"and I always keep my promises.**

** Flashback ends**

**Liams p.o.v**

**I always keep my promises. Until now. I don't remember how it all went down but next thing I knew I had told Louis about Lana and Zayn. He thought I was joking at then he read my serious expression and started mentally piecing Zayns most recent behavior together.. What do we do Liam? He said as we entered the meeting room. "Nothing, he said he'd take care of it and that he'd be on time from now on" I replied reassuringly. However I was not prepared to see that the room was completely empty. I had no earthly idea were Naill and Harry could be but when I saw both Zyn and Lana were gone I felt betrayed. My stomach dropped "he said he'd take care of it..." I said more to myself than to Louis. Louis stormed out. "I can't believe this" he said on his way out.**

**Beckahs p.o.v**

**My stomach dropped.I had just entered the boardroom and none of the boys were there. Except Liam of course. I gave him a shy smile and tried not to look desperate. It was literally 5 minutes until the first costume fitting for their new video and they picked today to be late. "Umm, do you know were I can find the other 4/5 of 1D" I said. "I don't know" he replied. He sounded tired,and stressed. I genuinely wished I could help him but I had work to do so I simply offered "can I get you something to drink,eat? Anything?" he looked up at me for the first time that day."I could use a good listener"he said smiling weakly. "Sorry I have to go" I said on my way out. I was scared I'd say something wrong, or insulting and lose my job. But even more I was afraid of saying something right and maybe making him feel better.**

**Harrys p.o.v**

**I was unusually late this morning. Niall had a really bad headache that morning and took forever getting up and ready. We were just pulling into the parking lot at 8:32. "Lana's gonna kick our asses for being so late" I said as we briskly walked into the building and through the lobby. Ivy waved good morning as we returned it on our way to the elevator. When we got off on floor 16 we parted ways as Niall had to . go to the bathroom which was on the opposite side of the hall. "Be quick, we're already skating on thin ice" I waved me off as I headed toward the meeting room,. Just then Louis brushed past me on his way out. "Whoa, were you going. The meetings this way"I said as he stopped in his tracks. I knew instantly that something was wrong because he didn't turn around right away. "look, I'm sorry we're late, Naill had a headache and he was moving pretty slow and-" he finally turned around and I could tell from his face he was extremely angry. Who are you to assume I was worried? I'm not a babysitter and you seem to forget that sometimes, all of you do!" where the hell was this coming from. So we we're a little late its not like we we're spending the morning making sure our hair was perfect like he did. He had a lot of nerve snapping at me like crossed his arms and continued "you know I'm sick of picking up you guys slack. You all need to be more careful with how you handle things because I've about had it". Louis was the biggest joker of all of us and if anyone took things too lightly it was him. "you know what Louis, you can take that little speech you just gave there and shove it." I said stepping up to him literally. I was taller but still younger.."he backed down a little, and I knew then that he didn't mean a word of it. But I didn't care. I had this anger pent up and I needed to lash out so I continued "you and the whole rest of them are always coming down on someone without looking at yourselves. And you of all people should be ashamed." "Of what"Louis yelled this time "you promised you'd look out for me Lou…from the beginning"I wanted to yell it but it came out softly. Unlike everything else I said I sincerely meant that. Louis was like a bi g brother to me and it nearly broke my heart when he didn't bother telling me that Liam had. Thing for beckah. Its not that I would've tried to stop it or anything, I mean at the moment there is nothing to stop. but I see the way she looks at him all the time. Everything is strictly professional but I know he thinks about her, and she might not know it yet but they have something for sure. See, I'm the type of person to admit these things to myself. I just with Louis hadn't kept it from me so I would had known that she didn't want anything to do with me because of someone else, not me. It would have saved me making a complete fool of myself that day in the elevator when I practically accused her of having feelings for me. Louis just uncrossed his arms and recrossed them like he didn't know what to do. "Like I said Harry;I'm tired of looking out for you guys" he didn't yell as loud but it still cut. "Didn't seem that way with Liam" I mumbled "what?" He retorted. "You Liam and most recently Zayn have all put this deal with Lana on the line for a stupid reason and I'm sick of playing the referee with you all" he yelled clenching his fist at his sides. I'd never seen Louis this angry before and apparently it showed because even though he didn't move from in front of me, his eyes softened. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and turned around to see Beckah standing there. She must have been there the whole time because she looked scared to death. And for a second I thought I might actually die.**


	6. Green Eyes

**Beckahs p.o.v**

**I just stood there seemingly forgotten how to move. I had just seen Harry Styles and his fellow band-mate get into a serious fight and I just stood there. I couldn't decide whether to be shocked that I had just witnessed this or to be embarrassed that I stood there the whole time without them knowing it until now. So I decidedto be a little of both and I just stood there waiting for one of them to say something.**

**Louis p.o.v**

**Was she eavedropping? Seriously. Beckah had only worked here for nearly a month and she didn't say much but for some reason I didn't think she was the type to spy onus. "I was on my way to find you two" she said quietly. Sighed in relief, She was only doing her job, its not her fault that me and harry chose that same moment to go at each each others throats. The relief was short lived as Harry replied. "Louis would've told you not to look for us; you're not a babysitter right?" With that he stormed to the elevator and disappeared behind that chrome double doors. And that was one of the first moment of this summer that I deeply regretted.**

**Liams p.o.v**

**I was still alone in the boardroom. I had seen Beckah earlier and made yet another attempt at getting her to talk to me, however it failed. I just didn't get it. I'm sure she was single and although she seemed quiet she had a great sense of that anyone could resist laughing while being around Louis all day. I just at here pondering. Was it me? I know I couldn't have done anything so I was completely stumped. Maybe I should just man up and ask her out, I thought to myself. What could go wrong right? Either she said yes or no. I wasn't afraid of rejection so I decided to take a shot. I headed toward the door when my cell rang. It was Zayn. I paused before answering. "Were are you" I said. He must've heard the impatience in my voice because he stuttered when he answered "I'm s-sorry man. I can't make it in today" before I could even get a word in he hung up. What was going on with him? I prayed he wasn't with Lana but everything in me knew it was the only explanation.**

**Zayns p.o.v**

**I hung up and put my phone back into the pocket of my leather varsity jacket. I hated lying to them. I hated it. I looked across the table at Lana Turner James who was giving me the most pitiful excuse for a sympathetic look. Its not like you lied Zayn" she said somewhat soothingly. But I knew deep down that not telling then where I was and what I was doing was a form of lying. And I hated that the other guys were still in the dark. Right now I hated everything, I almost even hated myself but I didn't, just the things I was doing. "Liam thinks we're...you know" I said suddenly she looked up from her i-phone and strugged "we're...what" she said making quote marks with her fingers" I sighed and said "involved, Lana he thinks we'redating" she almost spit out the huge gulp of green tea she had just cheeks darken a little bit a she stumbled for something to say beforesettling on"that's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard" I rolled my eyes "nice to know how you feel about me" I said in mock didn't even laugh. "I have to call Ivy and let her know I won't be in, and then we need to get back to business "yes ma'am" I replied under my breath.**

**Harrys p.o.v**

**I walked downstairs and outside. I felt slightly lighter out here in the fog. It had been raining all morning and seemed to have stopped for a couple hours. I was just looking up at the sky when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned slowly to see it was Beckah. God she was beautiful I smiled slightly "Sorry you had to hear that" I said apologetically" I promise I'm not usually this uptight,and neither is Louis I added even though everything he said had hurt he was still my best friend and a felt the need to defend his honor. "can I help at all?" she asked. And I decided to take her offer seriously. "I could really use someone to talk to" I said not even trying to hide the sadness in my voice. And to my surprise she sat down on the steps and patted the concrete next to her. Fire away harry styles, my boss isn't coming in today so you have me all to yourself. And so I began telling her about everything, the stress of paparazzi, the guys , and Louis new found interest in tearing me just listened and her smile a made it so easy to open up. I felt lie I was telling her too much but she knew all the right answer's I hadn't had a conversation like this ...ever. **

** Liams. P.o.v**

**Ivy waved me over as I passed by her desk. "Lana just informed me that she is sick and will not be in this morning" she said adding "you are all free to go"I couldn't believe it. Zayn really was with her! They both called out today which confirmed everything to me. Wanted to be mad but I couldn't...not right now. Beckah was just walking back into the building this would have been my shot if harry wasn't with her. Wait why was Harry with her? It didn't matter I was not letting this moment slip away"Beckah, can I speak with you for a second" I asked as I approached her a little too quickly. "Actually I'm off today...Lana's sick. Did you hear?" Yeah I heard I said clenching my jaw a bit at the memory of what Zayn was up to. What did u need? I'm sure ivy can hep" she replied cheerfully. "No she can't I wanted to ask you something" I said. you know, not related to work" she looked at me expectantly and Harry retreated "I'm going to find Nailler and see if he wants some lunch" he said as he hurried toward the elevator. I didn't waste any time "Beckah I wanted to know if you'd go outwith me sometime?" I asked nervously. Girls didn't usually make me nervous but she was different. She hesitated slightly before answering.**


End file.
